Ruby The Wolf
by bk00
Summary: Ruby Rose had been a child of war since the age of five. With her natural gift for neck-break speed, she's fought for the Kingdom of Atlas for a decade. But when the rules change, Ruby the Wolf will have to say goodbye to who she once was and how she fights to keep her loved ones safe. A Sonic/RWBY AU where the heroes of the color-coded web series live in a very different world
1. Snapped At By The Shark

A rose red blur zipped through the trees a breakneck. Ruby couldn't believe she was late! How was the fastest thing on land late to anything? Weiss was gonna kill her.

She made it through the end of the forest in record time, the scenery becoming a mixture craggy rocks and sandy land. Ruby had always hated running on sand. Her feet never seemed to gain enough traction for her liking. But when your best friend was royalty of a coastal kingdom that is your home, you learned to adjust.

She passed the guards blocking the kingdom's entrance, a dust cloud following behind in her wake.

"Sorry! Gotta jet!" She called back, cupping her gloved hands over her mouth. Half a minute later, Ruby stopped on a dime just outside the main halls. Taking a breath, the wolf patted down her blood red hooded, black dress before pushing red fur out of her eyes. Ruby heaved at the heavy wooden doors to open them.

"There you are! Finally!" Came a krill voice and Ruby flinched. White heels clicked against marble floor before coming to an abrupt halt. "How is it that the fast creature on land is always so late?"

Weiss Schnee the Shark, was dressed in her snow white dress. Draped over her shoulders was a white jacket that carried her family's crest on the back, a snowflake made of out of fangs.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss tapped her foot with crossed arms at the girl before her. Ruby scanned the room behind her friend, scratching the back of her head as she tried to think of an answer. Apologetic silver eyes peered into annoyed, yet brilliant sky blue ones.

Then Ruby remembered why she had been late in the first place. Snapping her fingers, she went for her dress's pockets.

"I was getting some of those apples you like." Ruby replied, handing one of her haul. With Ruby's sight, she caught a small smile that graced Weiss's face, revealing the princess's sharp teeth. As she took the gift, it then vanished as quickly as it came. Rubbing it on her chest, Weiss took a bite before strutting past Ruby outside of the hall with a huff.

"Thank you very much, but please come on. We're as late as it is."

As it was almost time for lunch, the castle halls were busy. Servants greeted Weiss as they passed, who gave a toothless smile and a nod. Ruby was acknowledged too but also received the servants thanks. Ruby grinned back in return but after they left her attention would be back on Weiss.

A week ago, Ruby had asked one of them why so many people were thanking her. She had assume it had been because of her heroics, too which Ruby would have corrected them. The thanks belonged to both team FRDM and Team FGHT not just her alone. As it turned out it was something else entirely. They were thanking her for being Weiss's friend, for whenever Ruby was around, their princess was more relaxed and tended to smile more often. Which was saying a lot since Weiss hardly smiled.

'Though that's not because she doesn't like too.' Ruby thought to herself, as she stretched. She and Weiss had been friends since they were kids, so she knew something about Weiss that most people didn't. As children, Weiss had gotten a lot of comments about how creepy her smile was. It's not like there was anything she could do to fix it (not that Ruby thought it needed fixing) but still it got to the young princess. And so Weiss stuck with smirks and humorless smiles. That is, unless she was with Ruby, where she could laugh and grin all she wanted without being judged. Ruby suddenly felt something warm in her gut at the thought of Weiss's laugh. Was she hungry?

"Weiss-"

"We're here." Weiss cut her off as they stopped before another set of large doors, these ones made of metal. Weiss rapped a hand against the metal three times and then waited. The doors opened inward with a hiss. Computers seemed to align the room, multiple tables covered with the parts of some half made devices. Ruby and Weiss entered the space, carefully not to trip over any devices that were strewn across the floor. Eventually they could hear the clinking and clanking of the castle's two best mechanic and engineer.

Huddling over the work before them, a green sloth and orange squirrel were absorbed in their current project. The sloth work was carefully and slowly tweaking something while the squirrel was chattering away new calculations.

"I'm telling you, Ren, you should have triple checked the calibrations!"

"Nora." He replied slowly, his voice deep and rich but patient. His tongue was sticking out as he fiddled with his wrench.

"How do you know we have the proper energy output in order to succeed?" Nora the Squirrel stepped away and began pacing, oil stained gloves behind her back.

"Nora, please-"

"What if it blows up or something! Then we've let down the princess AND the kingdom! What if we've doomed the kingdom?" Nora began pulling at her hair.  
>Ren sighed, opening his mouth to speak-<p>

"Ahem. I came for the report on the project." Weiss announced, hand against her mouth as she pretended to cough. Ruby was sure she saw Ren roll his eyes as he spun around in his chair. Nora stopped her pacing and faced the duo, large bushy tail wrapping around her body.  
>"Is it done, Ren?" Weiss asked, somewhat excitedly.<p>

"Yes, Princess."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Ren..."

Weiss had one of the hardest times getting Ren to call her by her name, despite being friends for so long.

"We did it, Weiss! We actually did it!"

Nora on the other hand, had dropped the formalities the first they met.

"We were able to recreate the phenomenon your magical rings do! Though it would have been easier if we had a Dust Stone, what with their untold energy output and all." Nora spoke all at once as she twirled in place. Years of practice on Weiss's part made easier to understand the hyperactive squirrel.

Weiss slide down her jacket sleeves revealing two golden bracelet sized rings around her wrist. The Rings of Atlas were a mystery in their origin but carried special properties like the Dust Stones. Weiss's particular set were ones that were given to head of the house in times of crisis. So for the past 10 years she had been wearing them and had gotten pretty good at using them. She didn't even need the incantation anymore, as the rings flashed and silver rapier with snow blue stone in the hilt appeared. Myrtenaster, she had named it, felt so heavy all those years ago and now it was like an extension of her self. In the same flash, the weapon was gone. Weiss gently took the black ones that Ren and Nora had created, presenting them to Ruby.

However, the wolf cub shook her head and backed away.

"Weiss, you know how I feel about weapons. There's a reason I don't use them when we fight old Wax Face."

Weiss sighed. Since the war with Roman Torchwick had started after his betrayal, Ruby had fought with her speed and her body alone. Weiss had watched her friend run herself ragged one too many times. This was just a small gift Weiss hoped would balance out all the good Ruby had done over the years.

"As your princess, I demand you take the rings." Use them for me, please, I want you safe. went unspoken but understood. Still.

Ruby was gone in a whoosh leaving Weiss holding the black rings.

"Do you want me to go after her, Weiss?" Nora offered but the princess shook her head as well.

"I shouldn't have forced them on her, since I know how she is. She'll come around, maybe."


	2. The Cat Is B(l)ack

There was a secret balcony that Ruby had found years ago. It overlooked the ocean and allowed her to see far out into the horizon. Ruby always came here when she was feeling conflicted or need some breathing space. She could be anywhere in a matter of minutes with her speed, but she'd rather stick close to home in case something happened.

A breeze blew through her hair as she stepped out and then tickled her nose which she wrinkled. Ruby sighed, resting her crossed arms on the railing. Weiss knew that she hated weapons! Ruby didn't need anything to fight with, not after what happened with the princess. The memory replayed in her mind clear as day:

Two young children practicing their sword practice. A misstep. A scream and then? Blood on the tip of blade that fell from the hands of a teary eyed young girl.

It was that day when she found her hideaway. It was also that day she had blinded Weiss in her left eye and left her friend with a scarred reminder.

And so for that Ruby never touched a weapon in all their years against fighting Torchwick. It was easier for her just use her fists and spin dash without the weight of guilt in her hands.

Sure, it probably would have made it easier to fight old Wax Face's robots! But the idea of using a weapon on any of the Mecha-Grimm he had converted from regular Remnants? Ruby then remembered her missing Uncle Crow, who had first created the Mechanizer to help her father. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought slashing through a metallic version of her uncle...

"You know, cub, it's getting colder out." A voice spoke out to her, causing Ruby to turn.

"Blake!" Ruby cried, giving a short run to her friend! Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake's stomach for a hug, "How did you know I was here?"

The sleek black cat with amber eyes gave Ruby a small pat on the back. Where Ruby was sometimes overly psychical with her show of affection, Blake was not.

"Honestly? You're probably one of the easiest people on the planet to track. And because you always come here when you need to think."

Ruby stepped away and turned back to the picturesque view. Blake patted at their suit jacket before pulling back their sleeves and standing next to the Hero of Atlas.

"Nothing gets past Atlas's number one spy."

"You know this place isn't so much of a secret and more of a danger hazard."

"Hey, you know me, I live for danger. Gotta be when you're as cool as they come."

"Says the girl who has been read her a story every night before bed? " Blake smirked at the blushing face that looked at them.

"I-it's tradition at this point is all!"

"Ruby, what's wrong?" The air got heavy as Blake's voice softened with emotion. Ruby knew that there were very few people Blake felt comfortable to drop the monotone mask.

"I'm fine." Blake rolled their eyes and stared at Ruby who eventually broke. "Weiss wants me to wield a weapon."

When Blake didn't reply so Ruby continued:

"Even though I know she's forgiven me and it was ages ago, I still feel horribly guilty about hurting her! I can't even hold a butter knife without remembering. And now? She wants me using something that could be used to hurt someone."

There was a moment of silence between them, before Blake spoke.

"Ruby, do you remember Weiss's reasoning for the separate teams? And why she's alternates between both?"

__To create a balance between the protectors of the Kingdom.__ Ruby thought, __Team FGHT is more of a strike team while Team FRDM is for defense and tactics.__

"Yes, but why is that important to my problem?"

"Because you being a member of Team FGHT know that I only use my weapon do defend the kingdom and my loved ones. The same goes for Weiss whenever she goes with us on our missions. Our task is to defend the kingdom by any means necessary and as quickly as possible. And no one can move as fast as you can."

"So what you're saying is I need to do what is needed for my home and my friends?" Ruby looked at her friend as she asked.  
>Blake gave Ruby a small smile and a nod.<p>

"You don't have to get rid of your fear, Ruby. Keep it as a reminder that as long as you hold your weapon, you'll do the right thing."

Ruby gave a sigh and then looked back towards the sea.

"Blake, do you ever get scared?" Ruby couldn't picture the cool and calm Blake letting anything get to them. So Ruby's ears perked up when Blake answered yes.

"I wasn't always-what was it you called me? 'Atlas number one spy'? And even though that is a title that I've earned, it doesn't mean I'm any less afraid. It's how I work around that fear that defines me."

Ruby's eyes seemed to glitter as if Blake had every answer to the universe. Blake chuckled at how the young hero could still have so much childlike wonder after all that they've seen.

"But I don't have all the answers, Ruby, I just read a lot of books." Blake shrugged and turned to leave, "So do what you think is best."


	3. Atlas's Hammer

Chapter 3: Atlas's Hammer

After Blake had left, Ruby stayed on the balcony for another half hour. She spent the time mulling over her options and her feelings on the subject. Finally, Ruby felt as if she had came to a decision best for her.

Weiss could be found pacing back and forth, when Ruby arrived back to Ren and Nora's work space.

"-And I don't even know where it is she goes when she disappears! She won't tell me! Blake somehow knows but even when I order them, their lips are sealed! Raah, I wish that dolt didn't make me worry about her."

"Weiss," Nora said, causing the princess to pause.

"She's right behind me isn't she."

Weiss spun sharply on her heel to find her friend. Ruby gave a tiny wave of her hand and a sheepish smile on her face. Weiss looked as if she didn't know to hug Ruby or chew her out.

"Weiss, I'm sorry it took so long but I've come a decision. I'm not going to use the weapon. Thank you, though, for wanting to protect me."

"Why not?"

Ruby looked Weiss in her face, Weiss's left eye shiny in the light. Ruby's stomach churned at at the memory that hardly left her dreams. Then Ruby took a deep breath to speak.

"I-"

A blaring ringing interrupted her, red flashing lights encompassing everything.

"Ren, Nora. What's going on?" Weiss asked as she looked over to the duo.

"We've got a squadron of mechs attacking a village just on the outskirts of the forest," Ren reported, tapping at the keys.

"Their chief must have it the assist button and set off the alarms." Nora continued, spinning around in the chair she had plopped down in a moment before, "They seem to be having trouble, but I don't think it's something Ruby and I can't handle."

Nora hopped out of the chair and bumped fist with Ruby, who smiled. Weiss crossed her arms, tilting her head as her eyes scanned the screen.

"Okay, go. Keep comms open and make sure to focus on keeping the inhabitants safe. And Ruby-" The wolf cub and her friend pause before they set off, "We are not done talking about this."

Nora was one of the few people that could keep up with Ruby when she was moving at a slow pace. Heck, they had raced on more than one occasions and Nora definitely had the ability match Atlas's Hero at a moderate speed.

So that is to say that they arrived at the castle's hangar in no time. Inside the large room were two bi-planes. One was bright pink and white, while the other was forest green and black. Nora and Ruby headed towards the Valkyrie, Nora jumping into the cockpit while Ruby buckled herself in.

The turbine roared to life and the propeller began to spin as Nora aimed the plan for the hanger door, which had yet to open. With a cackle Nora raced towards the door and, just as the door opened, was airborne. The squirrel climbed up into with a spin before leveling out and zipping overhead the castle.

While the plane rides were a bit slow for Ruby, she did enjoy the feeling of air rush around her and how she could touch the clouds sometimes. Nora was the best pilot between her and Ren, especially since Nora was a faster flyer. The girl had always been a curious child and had taught herself at the age of seven to build and fly the vehicle. And though time was of the essence, the orange squirrel couldn't help but show off some of her skills to Ruby, who always appreciated the ride.

After a triple spin went into a looped-loop, they had finally arrived to the village and could hear the screams of people! Below houses were smoking or destroyed, as the village inhabitants scrambled around to safety. Bright orange robot soldiers moved methodically as they marched through village causing destruction and damage.

Ruby unbuckled her seat, gave Nora a two finger salute, and jumped from the plane. She tucked her body into a ball and in a blur of red she slammed into the closest robot.

Ruby ricocheted off of it into another and repeated the action until the small number she encountered were fizzing and broken. Ruby wiped imaginary dust off of her hands admiring her short work. A scream cut through the air and Ruby looked up to see a good 20 robots surrounding a woman and her child. Wasting no time, Ruby zipped in and out with the family, leaving them in a good enough distance from danger before ending up back in the circle of enemies.

"Okay so maybe this wasn't my best move." She admittedly aloud as she was engulfed in robotic bodies.

"Look out below!" Nora's voice cried and all Ruby could see was something falling from the plane towards her.

Suddenly then, the robots were swatted away from atop of her. Ruby took her hand as she was pulled up. "That was not your best move."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she dusted herself off.

"Where did you get that?"

Resting on Nora's shoulder was a giant pink hammer with a silver heart in the center. It looked as if it were made of solid energy, a tiny buzz of electricity barely audible.

"Where'd you get that?" Ruby asked in awe. Nora just tapped the silver rings on her wrist.

"Hey, we all can't be gifted with super speed! Besides, you're not the only one Weiss wants armed!"

Before Ruby could reply, the ground began to shake underneath them. Nora looked up with an unhinged mouth which caused Ruby to turn around. Lumbering toward them had to be one of Roman Torchwick's largest robot's to date. It towered over them, practically blocking out the sun above.

"You're gonna need a bigger hammer, Nora."

Nora just grins widely, teal eyes flashing with excitement

"Well I guess I was going to have to try the size limits eventually."

Ruby jetted off towards the giant machine, as Nora's hammer grew a least two sizes bigger.


End file.
